robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars
Revised seedings Where would Blade and Trident have been seeded? Thetubberlad 23:57, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Trident would have been seeded 15th, and Blade's Big Bruva 16th. Their exclusion pushed everyone up two spots and added Centurion and Suicidal Tendencies. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:26, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Robot Wars: Grand Champions Does anybody think that this should have its own article? I know it's basically just the Fourth Wars, but the format is different (it has a different presenter and commentator, and all of the interviews are removed). I'm not sure whether it should or not myself, which is why I'm asking the question. Christophee (talk) 13:18, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :I doubt it. You can add the correct names for the presenters and commentators on this page, perhaps. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 19:02, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::They're already on here. I was just thinking of possibly expanding it into a new article. But if you don't think it's worth it I won't bother. Christophee (talk) 00:56, November 27, 2009 (UTC) I'm going to open this up again as I think a small article on Grand Champions would be a good idea, just to explain the format, which battles were shown etc. I won't go ahead and create it without consensus though. Christophee (talk) 13:42, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Series 4 German Dub (?) While (impatiently) waiting for the Series 10 launch trailer, I discovered two videos on YouTube of what appears to be an interesting German Swedish dub for Series 4. The dub is presented by Micke Dubois and Janne Blomqvist, who present from a separate studio and jointly serve as commentators a la ''BattleBots. No competitor introductions, but plenty of behind-the-scenes segments featuring Dubois, most of which are - bizarrely - filmed around the time of Series 5/Extreme 1/Dutch Series 1. Highlights from those segments include an interview with Julia Reed where she explains her reasons for becoming pit reporter in Series 4/Extreme 1, and a cameo appearance from Botwork! You can see the clips of the German Swedish Series 4 dub for yourselves here and here. [[User:VulcansHowl|'''Vulcans]][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 19:49, October 1, 2017 (UTC) :Found another clip of the Series 4 dub, this time from a continuity video for the German Swedish TV station, TV4. Turns out that Julia's competitor introductions were left intact and subbed... I have to wonder whether the behind-the-scenes sections I mentioned earlier were from the German Series 5 dub mentioned in the second magazine. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 08:35, October 2, 2017 (UTC) ::A fourth clip, this time of Heat J. I tell you what, I am genuinely beginning to adore Dubois and Blomqvist's commentary, and found that interview with Stinger particularly insightful.... [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 13:23, October 9, 2017 (UTC) ''Swedish'' Series 4 Dub A very, very sincere apology from me and on behalf of the Wiki community. Turns out that what I initially thought was a German dub of Series 4 was actually a Swedish one. I am very sorry for the errors I have made - will be correcting all references to the 'German' Series 4 dub immediately. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 10:47, February 22, 2018 (UTC)